Histoire de neige
by Okasan-Hoshi
Summary: "Elle reporta son attention sur son ventre rebondit. La jeune femme le caressa tendrement et sentit un mouvement à travers sa peau. Hinata entama une légère mélodie en continuant son geste amoureux." Une histoire sans prétention qui me trottait dans la tête, bonne lecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas


Le ciel gris laissait de légers flocons blancs tomber vers le sol dur de l'hiver, leurs chutes lentes mais certaines recouvrait la terre d'un épais manteau blanc. Le froid intense qui accompagne la neige oblige les habitants de Konoha de se couvrir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, emmitouflés dans d'épais pulls, manteaux, écharpes, moufles, bonnets, certains enfants avaient bien du mal à se mouvoir dans cette mousse immaculée.

Afin de facilité le passage des habitants quelques personnes creusaient des chemins dans la poudreuse, mais inlassablement les flocons recouvraient les zones dégagées comme mue par une mission divine. Quelques parts dans le village une femme observait des enfants faire un bonhomme de neige, riant et habillant leur nouvel amis de leurs propres affaires. Un sourire vins éclaircir son visage déjà pâle, d'une main fine elle repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux noir bleutée derrière son oreille.

Elle reporta son attention sur son ventre rebondit. La jeune femme le caressa tendrement et sentit un mouvement à travers sa peau. Hinata entama une légère mélodie en continuant son geste amoureux. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'activer son byakugan et d'observer les minces flux de chakra du petit être qui poussait dans son ventre. Elle voyait nettement son cœur battre source de son chakra et toutes les petites ramifications qui parcouraient son corps fragile.

Cela faisait maintenant presque 9 mois qu'elle portait son bébé et elle sentait que la fin approchait. La futur maman avait aimée sentir son bébé grandir et se développait en elle mais il lui tardait maintenant de pouvoir tenir contre le fruit de son amour avec _lui_.

Elle attrapa le tricot qu'elle avait mis de côté et reprit les petits chaussons qu'elle confectionnait avec soin. Alors qu'elle observait le résultat finit la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une léger vent glaciale qui la fit frissonner. Elle sourit en voyant son homme enlevait son manteau et accrochait son écharpe au porte manteau.

-Ah la vache fais tellement froid dehors, vaut mieux pas que tu sorte c'est glissant à des endroits ! S'écria-t-il.

Il secoua sa tête et quelques flocons s'échappèrent de ses cheveux noirs de jais, en se réchauffant les mains il s'approcha d'Hinata qui lui fit un tendre sourire. Sasuke Uchiwa pose délicatement ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme, il ne pouvait pas voir leur bébé comme sa compagne mais il l'imaginait dans sa poche de liquide amniotique. Au chaud, bercer par les battements de cœur de sa mère, loin du tumulte de la ville et des dangers du monde shinobi.

Les souvenirs de l'annonce d'Hinata lorsqu'elle lui as appris sa grossesse revint dans son esprit, il sourit en imaginant la tête qu'il avait du faire. Le ventre de sa femme d'abord plat avait grossit au fur et à mesure que les jours, les semaines et puis les mois s'étaient écoulés. Hinata avait à présent un ventre plus que rond qui avait surpris Sasuke lorsque leur enfant décidait de faire la fête et voir des vagues et des bosses se formaient sur la chair de sa femme l'avait fait de nombreuses fois tourné de l'œil.

Hinata aimait voir Sasuke penché sur son ventre comme il le faisait à chaque fois en rentrant, elle était sûre que son homme serait un bon père.

-Que voulais donc Tsunade-sama ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Le visage de l'homme se ferma quelque peu, Hinata compris que ce ne serais pas une bonne nouvelle...

-Hé bien l'okage souhaiterait m'envoyer en mission, ce sera périlleux mais elle a besoin de mon sharingan... Elle ma dit de te dire qu'elle était désolée...

Sasuke vit des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de sa compagne, il savait très bien que en acceptant cette mission il ne pouvait pas être présent lors de la naissance de leur enfant... Et lui aussi était très triste.

Il s'agenouilla devant la futur mère et lui pris ses mains dans les siennes

-Je te promets de faire aussi vite que je pourrais, juste... attend moi le plus possible. Je te demande pas de faire l'impossible mais évite de déclencher l'accouchement d'accord ?

Hinata lui afficha un sourire tendre et lui promit de faire attention...

Le départ de Sasuke fut un déchirement pour Hinata mais elle y fit face, elle voulait rester forte. Pour son bébé et pour que son compagnon soit fière d'elle. Une semaine s'écoula tranquillement san que le bébé décide de pointer le bout de son nez. Hinata fut contrainte cependant de sortir car son frigo était désespérément vide... Elle enfila un épais manteau et recouvrit sa tête d'un chaud bonnet mauve, malgré ces protections le froid mordant la surpris et elle hésita à sortir. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et décida d'affronter l'extérieur. Sur le palier de leur porte elle croisa leur voisine, une dame d'un certain âge qui avait beaucoup conseiller Hinata lors de sa grossesse.

-Oh Hinata-san ! Alors comment allez -vous aujourd'hui ? Vous prenez un peu l'air ?

-Oh oui je dois aller faire quelques courses également.

-D'accord mais faites attention s'il vous plaît c'est glissant à certains endroits et s'il vous arrivez quelque chose votre mari ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Ainsi Sasuke avait demander à leur voisine de veiller sur elle ? Elle fut touchée par le geste de son époux et s'estima chanceuse de l'avoir avec elle. Elle pris le chemin vers la supérette la plus proche et pris de quoi tenir une autre semaine. Ce n'est qu'en ressortant avec de nombreux sacs qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait pris peut être un peu de trop. Elle marchait à petit pas ayant peur de tomber ce qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas.

Elle croisa des enfants plus loin en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige et imagina son enfant faire de même. Oubliant de faire attention elle glissa sur une flaque gelée et eu tout juste le temps de se rattraper sur un banc qui était heureusement là. Elle respira longuement laissant l'adrénaline retomber. Reprenant ses sacs elle repartit en regardant cette fois-ci où elle posait les pieds.

Le soir venu après s'être préparer un bon repas Hinata s'installa pour dîner, enfin essayer, son ventre l'empêcher de faire beaucoup de choses en ce moment et depuis qu'elle était rentrée de sa promenade à la supérette quelques douleurs allaient et venaient, se faisant un peu plus insistante à chaque fois.

-Non pas ce soir mon bébé s'il te plaît...

Une nouvelle douleur apparut aussi fulgurante que les autres, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle se leva mais ses jambes parcourut de fourmis avaient du mal à la soutenir. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses jambes. En regardant le sol elle vit de l'eau teinté de rouge, elle venait de perdre les eaux... Quelque part dans son esprit tout s'ébranla, paniquée elle voulut rejoindre la porte prévenir leur voisine mais une nouvelle contraction lui enserra le ventre, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre un meuble pour ne pas tomber. Elle se souvins vaguement que pour pouvoir soulager ces douleurs elle devait prendre un bain chaud, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain elle lutta contre les contractions qui revenaient à l'assaut très rapidement.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude qui la soulagea rapidement, elle pria n'importe quel dieu de l'aider à affronter cet épreuve. Mais sa prière ne fut pas entendu et rapidement l'eau chaude ne pouvais rien contre la progression des contractions. Elle hurla de douleur, le mal venant de ses reins se propagait jusqu'à son ventre, la faisant se contracter. Hinata respira en se souvenant des conseils de la voisine et se concentra sur sa respiration. Mais rien n'y fit, elle se sentait seule, désespérément seule et aurais tout donner pour avoir Sasuke près d'elle...

Au bout d'un long quart d'heure ni l'eau, ni la respiration ne l'aider, elle tentait de retenir ses hurlements mais c'était plus que compliqué. Elle tenta de se mettre dans différentes positions afin de trouver celle qui lui ferais le moins souffrir. Finalement accroupie dans l'eau qui devenait rougeâtre elle ne put retenir un cri de traversait ses lèvres, un cri animal qui exprimait une réelle douleur...

Hinata entendit au loin quelqu'un frapper à sa porte :

-Madame Uchiwa ?! Est-ce que je peux entrer ?! Je vous ai entendu je peux vous aidez !

-Entrez c'e... c'est ouvert...

Dans son campement Sasuke, observait Konoha du haut d'un arbre, il essayer de voir sa maison mais elle était cachée derrière un bâtiment. Il soupira, descendant de son arbre, ses coéquipiers le taquinèrent.

-Allez ne t'inquiète Sasuke, d'ici demain nous serons à Konoha et tu reverra ta femme chérie.

Oui… Demain il serait de retour chez lui... Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de retour de missions mais épuisés après une longue course les deux autres avaient insister pour s'arrêter ici pour la nuit.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient pour la nuit un ninja de Konoha apparut devant eux, il semblait chercher quelqu'unet lorsqu'il vit Sasuke son visage s'illumina :

-Sasuke ! Il faut que vous reveniez maintenant au village ! C'est très urgent !

-Que se passe t'il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-C'est votre femme ! Votre bébé arrive !

Le monde de Sasuke s'écroula tout autour de lui, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et abandonna toutes ses affaires pour rejoindre sa femme...

Essoufflé, les pieds meurtris d'avoir trop courut il arriva devant chez lui, étrangement tout était silencieux. Aucun bruits ne parvenais de l'intérieur de la maison, comme si personne n'étaient là.

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et resta comme suspendu par le temps. Dans son salon trôner fièrement l'hokage Tsunade accompagnée de Shizune. Elles se retournèrent vers Sasuke et sourirent :

-Tu arrive en retard Uchiwa ! Pourtant j'ai fait ce que j'ai pus pour ralentir le travail, au moins on sais que ce petit n'ira pas par quatre chemins plus tard !

-Où est-elle ? Demanda juste Sasuke impatient et stressé à la fois.

Tsunade lui désigna leur chambre, il entra sans bruit et leur voisine l'apercevant sortit en respectant son silence.

Hinata se trouvait dans leur lit, les cheveux attachés reposant sur son épaule, le visage fatigué mais heureux et déçu à la fois. Elle tenait dans ses bras un paquet enveloppait de tissu blanc. Il resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte avant de s'avancer vers sa compagne.

-Sasuke je … je suis désolé je voulais tellement que tu soit la...

-C'est moi qui m'excuse de ne pas avoir était là, ne t'inquiète pas... Je... Je suis tellement heureux...

Et malgré lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa une larme glissa le long de sa joue, il se pencha au dessus du paquet que tenait Hinata. Il découvrit le visage d'un poupon endormit paisiblement, ses petits poings serraient l'un d'eux tenaient fermement les cheveux de sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendait... Quelques mèches ébène garnissaient son crâne. Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup... Il ou elle ?

-C'est un garçon... chuchota Hinata comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je trouve que... Que … Yuki c'est beau comme prénom non ? Yuki Uchiwa...

Sasuke fut immédiatement d'accord. Il espèra au fond de lui que son fils allait être aussi gentil que sa mère mais aussi fort que lui...

Dehors la neige continuait sa lente descente vers la sol qui l'attirait tant, recouvrant ainsi les traces de pas des enfants qui jouaient la cet après midi...


End file.
